Lady Luck
Official Book Blurb Ty Walker was wrongly imprisoned and for the five years he was inside, he honed his plan so when he gets out, he has nothing but vengeance on his mind. But then he walks straight to stylish, leggy, beautiful, goofy Lexie Berry and he suddenly has something else to think about. He knows within seconds he wants her and within days he can love her. But with the filth that was flung at him clinging, he also knows he can’t have her. Since birth, Lexie Berry has been Lady Luck’s favorite toy and because of that, Lexie is cautious. But within a day, she senses Ty is something special. With her luck, however, she can’t trust it. Then she finds out what was done to Ty and she’s willing to do anything to make it right. Even what Ty will never forgive her for doing. Ty clings to vengeance and Lexie goes all out to give him back the time he lost. But Ty is battling demons within and he and Lexie are up against dirty cops and criminals who will stop at nothing to sway Lady Luck against them. All Ty and Lexie have is hope Lady Luck will finally swing their way. starts about 1 year after Sweet Dreams Characters *Lexie Berry - Heroine *Ty Walker - Hero Family *Lella Walker *Vivie Walker *Julius Walker *Elijah Walker *Ella Rodriguez *Bessie Rodriguez *Honey Rodriguez Friends *Ilori Champion *Rosalia Pena *Shift Martinez *Tate Jackson *Laurie Grahame *Coal Blackwood *Pop Blackwood *Stella Blackwood *Bubba Briggs *Krystal Briggs *Arnie Fuller *Bag of Bones *Misty Keaton *Laurie Grahame *Maggie Blackwood *Margot Lexie's friend; assistant HR director at Lowenstein's *Navarro professional poker player; slim, black hair, perfectly fitting suit *Nyssa friend of Lexie's from Dallas *Angel Pena vice detective with dallas pd "Now he saw he was short, Lexie’s height which meant she’d tower over him in her heels. Decent enough looking guy but Walker was no woman so he really had no clue. Liked his mama’s cooking if the slight gut that protruded over his big belt buckle was anything to go by. Knew to take care of himself anyway because the rest of him was made like a bulldog, strong, tough and bulky. Walker also knew he was a proud Texan as well as a proud Mexican just by the pickup but the cowboy boots, Wrangler jeans, Western-stitched sports jacket and plaid shirt with those pearl snap buttons told the rest of the story, especially considering his belt buckle had a Mexican flag on it." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 5894-5898). *Shambles *Deke Hightower taciturn like ty, and with similar build, but blonde *Dewey *Rowdy Crabtree dirty cop; likes to pay for sex with men who look like boys or who are boys; framed for Misty's murder, went into hiding, then was detained in Arizona trying to cross the border into Mexico. acquitted of Misty's murder, but moved out of state; *Frank Dolinski clean officer (uniformed?) at the Carnal PD; almost engaged *Chase Keaton *Holden Maxwell *Julius Champion 6'7", jacks cars for a living; 250 lbs; served a manslaughter charge after beating to death the man who was beating his sister; has three women - they carpooled to visit him while he was in prison *Stan car salesman at the Toyota dealership *Dominic *Tambo *Stockard goes to Carnal Spa, likes to gossip *Jazz nail technician at Carnal Spa *Gene Fuller Eugene, Arnie's cop brother in LA, cokehead *Tuku old Maori man who took Ty under his wing when he was 8 *Chet Palmer detective in LA; godfather to Gene Fuller's daughter *Kayeleen stylist at Carnal Spa *Daniel Dominics partner; mountain man *Avril Biker babe, gets her hair done at Carnal Spa (then again, who doesn't?) *Anana one of Julius' women "very beautiful, slim, elegant but highly accessorized (and all of her accessories were pure gold) black woman." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 7403-7404). *Reece Walker nee Rayner; Ty's mom "petite, older, white woman with shoulder-length hair that had a lot of frizz." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8725-8726). "The skin on her face was hanging down in a weird way, lots of wrinkles and they looked like ripples of sags. The bottom lids of her eyes drooped a bit, exposing some pink. She needed an emergency visit to Dominic’s spa and not just for a facial. Her hair had a bad dye job and she’d chosen a weird shade of light brown that wasn’t all that attractive." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8735-8737). *Irv Walker IrvingTy's dad, only a hint of white in his hair; handsome; 6'6", 220 lbs; "was a very large, very tall black man." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8726-8727). *Dewey "a wiry black man about two inches taller than me with cornrows in his hair" Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Location 8830). *Samuel Sterling "a supremely well-dressed black man. He was also supremely handsome, bald head, thick, black, well-trimmed goatee, bedroom eyes. Tall, not as tall as Ty but a lot taller than me. Great body." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8899-8900). *Jamarr Gifford Ty's parole officer, also half/black and half-white; good guy; "good-looking black man, light-skinned, close-cropped hair like Ty’s, close-trimmed beard unlike Ty, as tall as Samuel Sterling, as wiry as Dewey but in a lean, attractive way not in a jittery, felonious way and, even though I didn’t know him, he had a face that said he was pretty extremely displeased." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8964-8966). *Nina Maxwell *Darren Newcomb very dirty cop w/ Carnal pd; has three kids, one with leukemia or something, and his wife took off; he turned states evidence to avoid jail time *Mick Shaughnessy top cop in Gnaw Bone, clean as a whistle *Angela Buttner California Attorney General's Office *Jolinda Hayes mother of Shaun Hayes the other guy framed by the Fullers *Faye Goodknight *Trane Keaton Chase Keaton's father (reference) *Poppy waitress at Carnal diner *Roland Bess' man *Zander Honey's man Places *California Prison "two guard towers, down the long tunnel created by two sides of high, cinderblock walled fence topped with razor wire circling through lines of barbed wire, the heat sweltering on the day making the air down that open, empty tunnel wave and shimmer." Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 83-85). *Las Vegas *Ty's Condo "It was a bunch of three and four story buildings dotted up a steep, winding incline. All an attractive red-brown wood and lots of windows. All with abundant decking to enjoy the views."Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 2812-2813). . Kindle Edition. *Toyota Dealership in chandelle, where Ty buys a new gray vLand Cruiser *Carnal Spa Owned by Dominic, lei works there *The Rooster Lexi and Ty go there to celebrate when Lexi gets a job ac the *Carnal Spa *Gym boxer's gym in Chantelle *The Beacon motel where bessie and Lexie stayed in Panama City Beach, Florida *La-La Land *Harker's Wood where Misty Keaton's body was killed *Miracle Ranch Misty Keaton's body was found on the road leading up to here *Tate's house "A long two story house, the bottom floor mostly built into the ground, a deck that ran the entire front of it and jutted off the end. It was embedded in trees" Ashley, Kristen (2011-10-22). Lady Luck (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 9887-9888). *Carnal Country Store *Aspen Valley Hospital hospital where Lexie and Irv are taken after she's kidnapped by Arnie Fuller Category:Books Category:Colorado Mountain Series